Belle of the Ball
by alicat999
Summary: After the war Hermione discovers a gift, Snape reluctantly helps, Lucius is supposed to be good so how come he's plotting? Tension, Humour, Balls and Dates.
1. Default Chapter

Belle of the Ball  
  
With the final battle over, and Voldemort defeated by the golden Trio themselves. The Wizarding world was putting itself back together. After losing a lot of academic's and masters in their chosen fields. A lot of Professors worldwide were forced to take on apprentices. So this is how our much-loved Miss Hermione Granger, found herself, under the tutelage of one Snarky, Snide, Sarcastic Potions Master Severus Snape.  
  
Oh she was not pleased about this arrangement by far, but in order to qualify to become a mediwitch. She needed to obtain a Potions Mistress Certificate.  
  
Now if you are thinking that our beloved Potions Master was over joyed, with this arrangement then you my dear friends are sadly mistaken. Not only was he not over joyed or ecstatic about the situation, he was pissed, wild and extremely put out buy it.  
  
He would now have to share his work space and free research time, with a chit of a girl who did nothing but grate on his nerves.  
  
Now off to the story where we find our said pair, in Hermione's second year of her apprenticeship and things aren't going to smoothly. 


	2. A Rocky Start

Belle of the Ball  
  
"Miss Granger, I was simply trying to spare my private lab the inconvenience of being covered in your joke of a potion." Hermione immediately bristled.  
  
"Joke of a potion! Do you have any idea what you've done?"  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes and thought, 'Last time I help the know-it-all. She could at least be thankful that I saved her potion from complete disaster.'  
  
"Miss Granger might I remind you to whom you are addressing in such a manner!" By this time Hermione was absolutely livid and didn't hide the fact either.  
  
"And might I remind you Professor that you are imposing on my allotted time in this lab and have absolutely no right what so ever to be in here at this point in time."  
  
Severus threw his arms stiffly to his sides, his fists clenched so tightly he probably had half moon cuts on his palms from his fingernails. He took one step towards her and yelled.  
  
"Miss Granger this is MY lab and against my better judgement have agreed to share this space with you. It has clearly been a huge mistake. Now get out of my sight you silly girl before I really lose my temper."  
  
Hermione squared her shoulders, lifted her chin stated a thick "fine", spun on her heel and left the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
Hermione stormed from the dungeons in a rage. As she was walking past the Great Hall, she ran right into Professor Flitwick, the Charms Professor, sending the tiny man back a few paces. The little man squeaked in surprise at being knocked over, but quickly recovered when he saw whom it was.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger. Did the charm we came up with work? I haven't been so excited to hear about the outcome of a project in years!"  
  
"I didn't get a chance to try it!" she responded hotly. "That insufferable bat interrupted the whole process. And now he's set me back in developments by at least a month and a half." she shrieked and strode straight past the tiny Professor and out onto the grounds.  
  
"Oh dear." muttered Flitwick to himself as he watched Hermione leave. He quickly recovered and scurried straight upstairs towards the Headmaster's office.  
  
Severus Snape was at boiling point. 'How dare that chit of a girl berate me, on entering my own lab! Just who does she think she is? I was only trying to help...Severus Snape does not help just anyone...I was merely trying to stop my lab from becoming a disaster area.'  
  
Severus was about to leave his lab for a well-earned drink, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a folder. Quirking an eyebrow, wondering if he should or shouldn't be so nosey as to have a small peak at what she was working on, he thought 'What the hell,' and started to sift through the parchments in the folder.  
  
All of a sudden a screeching noise filled the castle. Severus thought it was worthy of 10 screaming banshees as the sounds ripped through his head. Stealing his mind against the noise, he cleared his head and headed out from the dungeons and up to the castle he was on a mission to find out the source of that god-awful noise.  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office when he heard piercing screeches shoot through his ears.  
  
'Ah,' he thought to himself, 'Severus is venting some anger again.'  
  
He was brought from his thoughts when Professor Flitwick came in, fidgeting and looking very anxious. Dumbledore rose from his chair and motioned for the little Professor to have a seat.  
  
Chuckling slightly he said, "Now, now Filius don't let Severus get to you."  
  
"Oh no, Headmaster. It's not Severus I'm worried about, it's Miss Granger. She is most upset. I fear Severus has upset her severely this time."  
  
"Hermione you say is the one who is angry?" Dumbledore asked as he rose from his chair and made his way over to the window in his office.  
  
"Yes, Albus, I'm afraid it seems that Severus has caused a set back in Hermione's research. And you know how fiercely she has been working with her project."  
  
"Indeed." 'I never noticed she had that gift, though it would explain a lot.' Dumbledore mused. "Filius, come look." He motioned the tiny Professor over to join him at the window.  
  
By the time our beloved Potions Master was approaching the door to the grounds, he was livid. Not only did it seem that no one else noticed the insipid screeching, but it was getting louder and louder.  
  
Hermione was pissed. No, not pissed, irate. No, hang on a moment, she was wild. Yes, wild. Wild beyond belief.  
  
She had put in hours on research, numerous amounts of sleepless nights on experiments and days worth of consultations with other professors.  
  
So as soon as she emerged out onto the grounds she started throwing spells.  
  
Not your average swish then flicks kind of spells, no way. She was throwing pure power. Great big bursts of it at everything.  
  
While making her way towards the Forbidden Forest, she was blasting branches off left, right and centre. Hell, once she got to the edge of the forest, she was shattering full blown trees. Any inhabitants be damned for she was on an energy-releasing rampage. In the distance she was vaguely aware of her name being called. She paid no notice, until she felt a pull of energy and the beginning of a loud screech.  
  
After the fall of Voldemort there were still a few rogue Death Eaters remaining that were never caught. In her current state of mind, she immediately braced for some kind of attack. She swung around violently, gathering up all the anger and energy she could muster. She thrust her hand out in front of her and released her biggest bout of power yet.  
  
Professor Flitwick rose from his seat and quickly made his way over to the window. Upon looking out of it, he inhaled sharply, and then said.  
  
"Albus oh my! No wonder she was so quick to learn with a wand, why she doesn't even need one."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly when he looked down at the tiny professor and said. "You know Filius I don't even think she realizes she's doing it yet!"  
  
Suddenly they noticed Professor Snape emerge onto the grounds. "He doesn't look pleased. Does he Albus?"  
  
"Indeed" the headmaster responded. "If you'll excuse me Filius, I think I'll get down there before this gets out of hand."  
  
"Of course Albus." He replied. "I do believe I have some... things that need attending to anyway."  
  
The two men parted in the hallway, Flickwick relieved he didn't have to deal with the pending explosion, and Dumbledore hoping beyond hope that he made it down there in time to prevent a catastrophe.  
  
Severus Snape burst through the castle doors onto the grounds. That damn noise had reached its peak, what he saw however when he scanned the grounds just about floored him.  
  
Hermione was going absolutely mental destroying everything in her path, and if that wasn't enough why, she didn't even have a wand in her hand and if she kept going at this rate she was going to burn herself out. So he called out to her several times to try and get her to stop what she was doing.  
  
Alas she seemed to be in her own world and not taking any notice. So there was only one thing left to do, he would have to stupefy her.  
  
For her own good of course.  
  
Now not many people know this, well only two people to be exact. One being Albus Dumbeldore and the other is a now dead megalomaniac, namely Lord Voldermort, so he doesn't really matter anymore.  
  
Back to the point though, what nobody knows is that Professor Severus Snape is gifted with the use of wandless magic.  
  
He drew a deep breath to clear his mind pulled back his hand, thrust it forward ever so slightly and released a huge ball of energy.  
  
At exactly the same moment, our Miss Hermione Granger released her ball of energy toward the snarky Potions Master.  
  
Well you wouldn't even believe what happened next, as soon the pair released their balls of energy at one another. They were pulled together like magnets extremely fast, they went flying threw the air that the pending collision looked like it was really going to hurt. Now this is the part you wouldn't believe, they stopped in mid-air mere centimeters from one another.  
  
There was what can only be described as electricity and it was all over and around them, the streams were going from one to the other, they were encompassed in a great big bloody ball of it. They had their heads thrown back, hair whipping around wildly in the static coming off them and the whole time their bodies were just barely touching.  
  
Dumbeldore exited the castle doors just in time to see his two beloved friends throw spells at one another, so even if he had of wanted to intervene there was no possible time to do so and what he saw happen after that completely blew his mind.  
  
At first he just stood stock still as the scene played out in front of him, it was amazing to watch really the site was truly beautiful.  
  
They were hovering about three meters off the ground and the brilliant light of the power that surrounded them was just magnificent, but realizing what was happening Albus had to think fast if this scene were aloud to continue they would put each other in the infirmary for many, many nights seeing as how neither one looked like they wanted to relinquish their hold.  
  
Muttering a 'Finite Icantartem' under his breath, the two colleagues fell rather ungracefully in a tangle of limbs to the ground unconscious.  
  
Dumbeldore quickly conjured stretchers and immediately levitated them to the infirmary. 


	3. A Sinister Plot is Hatched

Belle of the Ball  
  
Lucius Malfoy was an evil son of a bitch; I say was because the little worm saw his side losing in the final battle. All of a sudden switched sides mid curse, that's right realized he was going to end up in Azkaban and started killing off fellow death eaters for the side of the light, claimed at the end that he had seen the error of his ways.  
  
Well what could they do he walked away without even a reprimand. That doesn't mean that everybody believed him though oh no many people new he was just saving face, saving himself from going to Azkaban and receiving a Dementors kiss.  
  
Lucius Malfoy couldn't believe what he had uncovered he was almost beside himself with malicious glee; spread across the desk in his study was the information on who Rowena Ravenclaw's living heir is.  
  
He couldn't believe it, it was that mudblood the Granger girl, one third of the Harry Potter sideshow. 'Only she's not a mudblood anymore' no these documents say that she was in fact adopted by muggles when she was born.  
  
Her parents fearing the worst for their little pureblood child when the threat of Voldermort was looming over the Wizarding world.  
  
They feared that she would be kidnapped, harmed or used for the power she stood to inherit so they shipped her of to a muggle home to keep her safe.  
  
Your probably wondering how our dear Lucius came by this current information? Well I will enlighten you.  
  
Lucius didn't want his son to marry beneath him and there just wasn't anyone up to his standard, the Malfoy name is powerful as are the persons who bare it.  
  
Well he wasn't going to let his son marry into a blood line that didn't match their own for power, since Slytherins are mostly related unless you wanted to have inbreeds, or worse squibs in the family.  
  
He decided to pursue his options, he decided that Ravenclaw bloodlines were just as powerful and they were highly intelligent.  
  
So he enlisted the aid of a researcher too not only find a Ravenclaw that would be compatible, no that wasn't good enough for our Lucius.  
  
He wanted a direct descendant from the houses founder; he wanted the heir that would have the extreme power to be passed down through their genes to the next Malfoy heir.  
  
For him it couldn't have worked out more perfectly, if he managed to swing this just right why she wouldn't even need to find out about her parentage.  
  
If he could get her to marry Draco without revealing her true identity, it would work out even better for him.  
  
Not only would he be gaining a very powerful witch and blood line to the family name, he would be welcoming (in everyone else's eyes,) a mudblood with open arms and people would have no reason to doubt, that he had 'changed his ways', which meant he wouldn't be watched all the time anymore.  
  
Ah yes he could see it already he would make it a grand affair, make a huge fuss over his sons new found love and accept the couple willingly, and publicly of course.  
  
"I refuse to come with in broomstick distance of that filthy mudblood" Draco sneered to his father.  
  
"Your not listening Draco, you insolent boy, she's not a mudblood. Haven't you been listening to a word I've said? She is Rowena Ravenclaw's only living heir she was adopted for Merlin's sake! And you will be marring her Draco, make no mistake about that. You will court her openly and publicly."  
  
At this Draco's threw a scowl toward his father.  
  
"I don't care if you don't want to do this it is your responsibility to produce healthy, Powerful heirs for the Malfoy line. I've already done all the work for you, all you need to do is win her over."  
  
"Fine" Draco quipped. "But as soon as she bares an heir she's going to meet with a very tragic death. If I have to marry her so be it, if I have to procreate with her, I'm sure I can handle that too. But I will not spend, the rest of my life. With the Gryffindor Know-it-all and her blasted boy wonder and weasel."  
  
He was now standing in front of his fathers desk, arms folded, scowl heavily set on his features with a glare to rival that of Snapes, daring his father to tell him it would be any other way.  
  
"I'm sure we can arrange that for you my dear boy. After all once we've gotten an heir from her she will have served her purpose, wouldn't want her interfering in family affairs and such, for longer than is necessary."  
  
Draco's eyes took on an excited gleam at his father's words. 'Yes' he thought to himself. 'I'll sweep the little fool of her feet, make her feel like a goddess, parade her around, marry her and soon as she bares me a son, I'll tell her everything was a farce and get rid of her.'  
  
"That sounds reasonable. Now how are we going to get the ball rolling?"  
  
"Funny you should mention 'Ball' my dear boy." Said Lucius poring himself a brandy he turned to face his son, took a sip of the amber liquid and said.  
  
"We are going to host a Ball! A huge ball and everyone who's anyone will be there. I think it would be a good place to start don't you my boy?"  
  
"Yes father" came Draco's drawled reply. He hated Balls and high society functions, 'bloody stuffy boring things.'  
  
Madame Pomfry was clucking over her two new patience. Muttering spells with her wand running over both parties she found, they had drained their powers.  
  
Which in turn, had caused them to collapse into exhaustion and she told the headmaster as much.  
  
"Well Poppy I'm glad that it is nothing to serious."  
  
"Nothing to serious." The woman was livid. "Albus how can you say that? They nearly completely drained their magicks! I'm surprised their not muggles. What exactly happened?"  
  
The headmaster relayed the story as he had seen it play out and Poppy couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"Mages you say Albus? Well that is completely rare, and unexpected. How come they reacted like that when they threw spells at one another?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes took on a twinkling quality as he looked over to the schools mediwitch and said.  
  
"I have a theory, but only time will tell if I am correct."  
  
The mediwitch seemed a bit put out by the headmaster not wanting to elaborate, so she told him briskly that she. "Needed to tend to her patience" and that "they would surely recover faster if they didn't have any interruptions."  
  
Snape was the first one to awaken; when he opened his eyes he was a little confused. 'How in Merlins name did he come to be in the bloody infirmary?'  
  
He turned his head to the side and saw Miss Ganger lying in the other bed, her features were relaxed, her skin slightly pale with a hint of redness touching her cheeks, With her hair all fanned out across the pillow in an auburn glow against the afternoon sun.  
  
'She almost looks angelic like that' he mused and then he snorted derisively to himself.  
  
'Yeah an angel who just happens to be the most annoying woman he had ever met, woman, now there was a new thought when describing Hermione granger. Yes' he supposed. 'She could be called a woman now, two years out of school, fiercely independent' of that he was absolutely positive. 'Driven, ambitious, intelligent, caring and even giving.'  
  
"Aarrgh" He moaned quietly to himself. 'What am I even doing wasting my valuable intelligence on such a frivolous subject? Time to get up I think.'  
  
Snape slowly got up, in case he brought on an unwanted headache, which he really didn't need right now.  
  
Immediately Madame Pomfry came bustling in from her office, with a dreamless sleep potion in hand, tutting the Professor to swallow the dosage lie down and get some much-needed rest.  
  
A scowl deepening on the Potion Masters face toward the medi-witch, he downed the potion and lay back down with his eyes open, until sleep finally claimed him five minutes later.  
  
. 


	4. A Sugar Coated Order

Belle of the Ball  
  
Hermione finally stirred around eight in the evening feeling confused. She opened her eyes groggily and moved her head around to get a better idea of where she was.  
  
"Your in the infirmary Hermione." Came the Headmasters gentle tone.  
  
Hermione moved her face toward the soft armchair where the Headmaster was seated by her bedside.  
  
"How?" she croaked roughly in question to the Headmaster.  
  
"There will be time for that in the morning Hermione. I was just filling in for Poppy while she had dinner and I wanted to make sure you were ok. I will take my leave now and let Poppy know that you've woken."  
  
He rose to his feet gave her hand a small squeeze and left to find Poppy.  
  
Hermione was a little confused. The last thing she remembered was someone trying to attack her. But try as she might she could not remember who?  
  
She moved herself into sitting position and after she was comfortable, she took a little scan of the room. She spotted Professor Snape straight away, so stark was the contrast of his black figure against white linen, you would be blind to have missed him.  
  
All of a sudden she got a god awful head ache, pushing her palm to her brow and clenching her eyes shut to ward off the pain, she was seeing little snippets of what had happened.  
  
'Realising an energy ball towards Snape, only not realising it was him before it was to late, the next thing she remembered was being pulled towards him at lightning speed, she hadn't even digested the fact that there was going to be a painful collision, when all of a sudden she just stopped still.  
  
Then all she remembered was the feeling of power, and fighting for dominance to end the spell, she remembered feeling it coursing through her body, her very blood was alive with the feel of it, she couldn't repel him or draw back it was like they were stuck in a stale mate.'  
  
And now she was sitting in the infirmary, with a killer headache, she wished to Merlin would bugger off, and quickly.  
  
On that thought Madam Pomfry came bustling over to her bed, having seen Hermione's distress. She would put galleons on Madam Pomfry possessing a sixth sense when it came to her patience being in pain.  
  
When she entered she had retrieved a pain relief potion and a dreamless sleep from her stores and was already clicking her tongue at her young ward as she reached her.  
  
"You shouldn't be sitting up Miss Granger, Completely unacceptable you should be resting, here take these dear and you will feel a lot better in the morning."  
  
Hermione wasted no time in downing the potions Pomfry had handed to her she whispered a quiet "thankyou" and snuggled back down into her covers to sleep of the days ailments.  
  
The next morning Dumbledore made his way down to the infirmary to check on his dear friends, no doubt Hermione would be full of questions wanting to quench her thirst to understand what had happened.  
  
If he knew Severus which he did, and well. The irritable potions professor would not be very forth coming with the information, which was a pity because if what he suspected was to be true, then Severus would do well to at least try to get along with the young woman.  
  
Albus swung open the doors to the infirmary and the sight that he met made him chuckle softly to himself. 'Severus my boy' he thought 'I know you to well'  
  
Both Hermione and Severus were sitting propped up on pillows against their bed heads. Hermione was speaking energetically, with an inquisitive look on her face, while waving around a piece of toast, Severus was sitting back, arms crossed over his chest, scowl firmly planted on his face, looking directly at his breakfast as if it was the cause of all his problems.  
  
"Good morning Hermione, Severus how are the two of you feeling today?" Dumbledore asked as he strode over to the pair.  
  
Severus's eyes darted straight to the headmaster at the sound of his voice, his scowl deepened when he realised Albus found his predicament amusing.  
  
"I would be feeling a lot better, if Miss Granger would stop her insipid chattering and leave me in peace!" He sneered in reply while looking directly at Hermione.  
  
Albus had conjured a bright red plush looking armchair while Severus had answered, once settled, he looked up from his comfy chair, to see a slight blush stain Hermione cheeks.  
  
"Now, now Severus, Hermione must be very eager to discuss what occurred yesterday?" the headmaster asked as he directed the last part toward her.  
  
At that statement Hermione flushed beet red, remembering the heated words and anger she displayed yesterday. Hermione wasn't a push over, nor did she have a passive personality, but she was well mannered and always displayed respect for her companions, especially her superiors.  
  
For her to lose her head like she did yesterday was completely out of character, but she had been working so hard and was really eager to get her project finished, not to mention the fact, that if she had theorised correctly she could be helping to relieve a great burden off of a lot of people.  
  
With that thought in mind, she lifted her head set her mouth to a scowl of her own and shot daggers at her potions master.  
  
Dumbledore was watching a stream of emotions play out over Hermione's face, first she was looking guilty and embarrassed, which must have had something to do with what had occurred between herself and Severus.  
  
Second he saw rather than heard a defeated sigh, then he saw a brief look of pride until it changed just as quickly into a look of pure anger and frustration, directed straight at his beloved potions master, so what ever had happened, it was obvious that Severus had caused the uncharacteristic out burst of Hogwarts brightest alumni.  
  
Severus was taken aback when he noticed the look on his apprentices face, they way she was looking at him anyone would think he had just murdered that monstrosity of a familiar she called a cat.  
  
Dumbledore could feel the fermented anger rolling off of their young charge so strongly it was palatable; it was as if she was mustering up energy she surely intended to part with.  
  
"Hermione do you know what a mage is?" Dumbledore asked calmly trying to appeal to her academic side.  
  
Hermione pulled her eyes away from Snape to face the headmaster, her features softening instantly and Albus could feel the air in the room get lighter.  
  
"Yes Headmaster" she answered smiling confidently "They are very rare though, from what I have read." Here Snape snorted softly, but Hermione heard and shot him a quick glare before continuing.  
  
"A mage is a witch or wizard with the ability to perform magic without a wand." She said in her know-it-all matter of fact voice she used to use on Ron and Harry when helping them with their studies.  
  
Dumbledore nodded lightly then spoke.  
  
"You are correct Hermione, but do you know how they are capable of performing such a feat?"  
  
Hermione had a look of puzzlement on her features before she answered, that she wasn't sure exactly how, just that she had read it was inherited and there for didn't pursue the subject due to the fact that she was a muggle born.  
  
"Well you are correct in one instance my dear." Albus replied. "You do inherit becoming a mage. It is generally passed on through you ancestors, but just because you are muggle born doesn't mean that you didn't inherit this certain gift, you could possibly have a powerful mage from some hundred years ago in your family tree. Which I can assure you we will look into in due time."  
  
The headmaster was smiling benignly at Hermione's surprised expression and Severus also looked a little shocked at the thought that Hermione had powerful ancestors. Severus noticed that Hermione was looking at him and quickly sneered toward her, to cover the fact that he found this information interesting.  
  
"But I digress Hermione, a mage gets his or her powers from the magic in the earth and the environment, you see a mage is a true wizard or witch that is able to draw on and control nature so naturally that all it takes is a hand movent and a thought for your desired out come."  
  
Hermione was sitting there completely stunned, not only was she able to do wandless magic but Dumbledore had just told her she could use and control nature as her magic source.  
  
"I am afraid my dear, that I must go I have an important meeting I can not miss, after madam Pomfry sees fit for your release, I will make a time for us to discuss this at great length and go through what training and information you may require."  
  
The headmaster rose from his chair, waved his hand and it was gone. He turned to see Hermione looking inquisitively at him he winked and said.  
  
"Soon my dear we shall chat and you will have all your answers." He patted Hermione's hand gently, seeing that she was content with waiting for her answers for the moment, he then turned towards Severus.  
  
"Severus my boy" he said clasping the potion master shoulder affectionately. "I dare say Poppy will release you by lunch, I would like to extend an invitation to you, for lunch in my quarters?"  
  
The headmaster asked eyes twinkling madly peering over his half moon glasses, Severus knew that was not a request it was a sugar coated order and he really didn't like the look of that over cheery twinkle in the batty old fools eyes either, that was always a bad sign that he was in for something he would not like.  
  
"Certainly Albus, I would like nothing more than to accompany you." Severus said in a voice that clearly stated he did not mean one word of what he had just said.  
  
"Marvellous then I shall see you shortly, good day to you both."  
  
And with that the headmaster took his leave thinking about how maybe this development might prove to be a blessing for his dour potions master. 


	5. Malfoy's First Move

It was dinnertime in the great hall and since the students weren't due back for another month, all the Professors were seated at a large round table in the middle of the hall.  
  
Hermione was pushing around the food on her plate staring into space, idly wondering, what strange new course her life was going to take with her newfound abilities.  
  
She would be due to meet the headmaster after dinner up in his office and if she was honest with herself she was feeling a little anxious. She wasn't quiet sure what to expect or what was going to be expected from her, she was logical enough to know that she would require some form of training, or she would at least be supplied with some form of reading material so she could educate herself.  
  
She came out of her revere to look around the table; most of the professors were deep in conversation with one another. Her eyes came to land on Snape, god but that man did infuriate her, she was watching him cut his meal of steak, carrots, beans and baked potato into equal portions, to then place them in an articulate order on his fork before placing it into his mouth.  
  
_'Did everything with this man have to be done just so, all the time?'_ She supposed she liked to have things orderly too, her notes were always organized, her library alphabetised even her wardrobe was colour coded she mused while pursing her lips.  
  
Hermione's eyes came into focus to find the potions master staring straight back into her eyes with a deep scowl planted on his face.  
  
He had obviously felt he was being watched and sort out the culprit miss granger was staring at him as if she was looking straight through him, it was a little disconcerting.  
  
She was obviously deep in thought; probably going over the ways her newfound abilities will benefit her career, _'I guess she'll probably give up on being a medi-witch, with all the opportunities that will be available to her now,_' that thought alone made him scowl deeply,' in a way he could admit he was a little jealous.  
  
She had found out about her gift at the right time in her life, though Merlin knew they could have used the extra power on the side of the light when the war was raging.  
  
No it was best she discovered them after, she could have been lured to the other side being able to access and control the amount of power, he had no doubt she would be able to wield given time, she could have been to easily tempted.  
  
As he was in his youth, so arrogant and confident, thinking he was calling the shots and in control of his own destiny, oh how he had been so naïve, all he had longed for was acceptance and respect and it was given to him too, just enough to lure him in, as the muggles would say 'hook, line and sinker'.  
  
Hermione had just noticed her professor was staring back at her with a look of distaste upon his face, ashamed at being caught openly staring, at the snarkyest being she had ever had the unpleasure of meeting, she blushed lightly and averted her eyes.  
  
Gathering her wits together she finished her meal in silence, rose from the table excused herself politely and set off to freshen up before she had to meet the headmaster in his office.

After giving the password _'chokito'_ Hermione ascended the stairs to the headmaster's office, upon entering she noticed it was empty, so she stood politely a few feet from his desk awaiting his return, after only a few minutes headmaster Dumbledore appeared from behind a wall on the other side of his desk.  
  
"Ah Hermione, I'm terribly sorry for keeping you waiting."  
  
"Not at all sir, it has only been a few moments." She replied with a small smile.  
  
"Come through dear, there are a few things we need to discuss and I thought my private chambers would be more comfortable."  
  
"Of course sir." Hermione replied heading towards the headmaster with a warm grin.  
  
When Hermione entered the first thing she saw was Hogwarts potions master. He was sitting stiffly in a winged back black leather chair staring intensely into the crackling fire.  
  
She couldn't help but notice his pale features standing out against the black leather and as she surveyed him closer, the only other thing that stood out in stark contrast were his hands and their long digits, if she didn't actually know he was sitting there in his long black voluminous robes, she would swear that there was just a head and set of hands floating promiscuously on the chair.  
  
The headmaster roused her from her musing by clearing his throat softly and motioned for her to sit into a plush comfy looking red chair, he had obviously just conjured for her comfort, a quick thought of how he must have done the same for Snape flashed through her mind, but then again he probably conjured his own.  
  
"Hermione dear, why don't you tell me how you're coping so far?"  
  
Inhaling deeply Hermione took the offered cup of tea from the Headmaster and threw a quick sideways glance at Snape before replying.  
  
"Well sir..." she started before the headmaster politely cut her off by saying.  
  
_"Come now Hermione I like to think of us as friends and as such, would implore you to please use my given name, it is only fair is it not? Since you give me such leave to use your own."  
_  
"Of course sir... I mean Albus." She replied with a shy smile, before continuing on.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm a little anxious. It's not often that I come across a problem or situation that I am unable to research into or cope with on my own."  
  
This statement alone brought a derisive snort form our potions master, which he followed up sarcastically with.  
  
"Oh yes, how could we forget all the ways our resident Gryffindor-Know-It- All, hatched her own plans with research, on how would be the quickest way to almost get killed every year."  
  
Hermione was shooting death glares to rival his own from behind her teacup before she continued on.  
  
"As I was saying _Albus_, I am eager to learn all about my newly found ability and any information or help you could offer, I would really appreciate."  
  
"Wonderful." The headmaster replied. "It just so happens that I am able to offer you some help, as you know I am very busy with running the school and helping the ministry, but Severus has kindly volunteered to teach and help you with all you will need to know."  
  
The volunteered part earned him his own small snort from the potions master, though he continued on seemingly as if he never heard it or simply ignored it.  
  
Hermione chanced a small look towards the potions master to try and figure out what was going through his mind but his stoic mask was firmly in place. She looked back to Albus, who stared back with the twinklingest eyes you ever did see.  
  
"I believe it would be useful for you Severus if you set up a time with Hermione to be able to go over all the training and information she may require."  
  
Rising from his chair ready to leave, Severus glared lightly at the headmaster before turning a full sneer upon Miss Granger while he stated.  
  
"I expect to see you first thing after breakfast in my office Miss Granger, I will not tolerate you being tardy, as I will be doing this _in my own free time."  
_  
"Certainly _Professor_" she replied emphasising his title as if to stress the fact that she found this arrangement just as distasteful as he did.  
  
With a curt nod to Albus and a final sneer towards Hermione, he turned and swept from the private rooms with his cloak billowing around him.  
  
Hermione stayed a little longer chatting idly with the headmaster, before retiring to her own rooms, for the restful slumber she would surely need to deal with Snape tomorrow.

Severus was feeling extremely put out while walking back to his rooms, _'volunteered indeed'_ he thought snorting once again, this time to himself.  
  
Earlier that day the headmaster had all but demanded that he take on the instruction of the Granger girls' tuition. He hadn't ordered it perse, but he might as well have saying.  
  
_"Come now Severus, don't you remember how hard it was for you to exert control over such an overwhelming ability, I have my plate completely full at the moment otherwise I would take it upon myself."  
_  
Oh yes, Severus remembered how hard it was to exert control over his _abilities_, _'it still is_' he thought with a sneer. It only took a little slip of his inner focus for his wealth of power and self-control to fly straight out of the dungeon window and that little chit pushed his self- control to the very edge a lot of the time, what with her excessive questioning and know-it-all attitude, sometimes he would just like to blast the silly little girl to kingdom come and be done with it. These sessions were going to be some of the most painful experiences of his life and he had taken his fair share of curucio curses.  
  
Resigned to his fate he readied himself for bed and drifted of into sweet dreams of blowing Albus bloody twinkling Dumbledore apart.

At breakfast the next morning there was a flurry of excited owls, gingerly delivering their letters, papers and parcels to eagerly awaiting professors.  
  
Pomina Sprout the Herbology professor had received some long awaited rare seedlings. Selene Vector the Arithmacy professor received the latest mathematical journals. Little Filius Flitwick received an ancient book on charms and to everybody's delightful surprise. Hermione received a long white box, with a thick red ribbon wrapped around it and a huge bow.  
  
Slightly puzzled over who would be sending her a package? For she most certainly hadn't ordered anything and the owl that delivered it looked like an ordinary species, commonly owned by shopkeepers in Diagon Alley for purchase deliveries. So that in it's self gave no clues.  
  
Hermione hadn't notice that her and her package were holding the interest of the whole tables occupants, until Minerva Mcgonagal her ex Transfigurations professor and old head of house for Gryffindor piped up and said.  
  
"Come on Hermione dear, let us see what you've gotten?"  
  
She chanced a quick glance around the table and noticed that she did indeed have the attention of the entire table; even Snape was watching her out the corner of his eye with mild interest.  
  
Being the know-it-all that she was and possessing a fair amount of common sense, she cast the necessary charms to detect a jinx or nasty hex. While busy trying to detect foul play, she missed the fleeting unusual look of approval that past the potion masters features, but not Albus Dumbledore, true it was a brief change in expression, but Albus had learnt to read his young professor well over the years and hadn't missed a thing.  
  
Seeing that there was no intension to harm within the package, Hermione pocketed her wand, pulled of the bow and undid the ribbon. When she pulled of the lid she gasped softly, while she ran her hand gently over the rare orchids that lay in box, Pomina Sprout had joined her in a flurry by her side.  
  
"Oh" she cooed excitedly. "Hermione you simply must let me take cuttings from these exquisite orchids, they're so rare and extremely difficult to grow, why they must have cost a fortune!"  
  
"Oh, oh of course you can professor." Hermione supplied.  
  
"Please dear call me Pomina."  
  
"Who sent them Hermione? Is there a card?" Mcgonagal cut in.  
  
Hermione gently moved the orchids around, as not to disturb or damage them too much and came across an envelope, which looked like it held a short letter.  
  
"Oh wonderful dear do tell us who their from." Pomina said  
  
"Yes do tell Miss Granger which third of the golden trio has sent you this extravagant display of affection?" Snape cut in using his most sarcastic tone.  
  
Glaring at Snape she opened the envelope, she widened her eyes in interest, then her face wore a look of light surprise, before it turned to utter confusion and then went blank. She let the parchment slip from her fingers back into the box and landed with a small 'plonk' upon her chair staring off into space.  
  
All the professors noting the odd reaction looked to one another to see if they could decipher what had taken place, not coming up with anything Minerva picked up the parchment, to see what had caused such a reaction from her ex-star pupil, she proceeded to read aloud.  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
I hope this parcel finds you well. I would like for you to except it as a token of apology for all the years that I have caused you unnecessary stress.  
  
I have been contemplating my past indiscretions, which were no-doubt hurtful and belittling towards your person.  
  
I would like if you would give to me the chance to make it up to you and get to know you as the intelligent individual you have no-doubt become and hopefully in spending some time together, you too will come to see that I am indeed a changed person that you would enjoy spending your time with.  
  
If it is convenient for I would like to escort you to dinner this evening to the 'Highlight 33' if this is agreeable there is no need to respond for I shall be at Hogwarts to pick you up at 8:00pm.  
  
If this is disagreeable to you for any reason please send word by return owl but I sincerely hope that you will find it in your heart to give me a chance.  
  
Yours truly  
  
Draco Octavious Malfoy  
_  
There was an absolute stunned silence when Minerva had finished reading. Dumbledore's eyes weren't twinkling, Minerva wore a flabbergasted expression, Filius wasn't even meeting Hermione's eyes and Pomina was casting a wary look towards the orchids.  
  
Hermione chanced a look towards Snape, to see if she could read an instruction of what to do about his ex-charge, but the potions master looked just as confused as everybody else.  
  
"Well Hermione." Professor Vector cut into the silence.  
  
"Do you think you will give him a chance? He is rather intelligent you know. Came in second under you for everything I do believe. Isn't that right Headmaster?"  
  
"Well yes, yes that's right Selene, I do believe he is within par of Hermione's intelligence, I suppose if he truly does wish to redeem himself of past indiscretions, it would only be fair to give him that chance. What do you think Hermione?"  
  
"I, I, I guess so." She stammered. 


	6. A Spanner In The Works

A/N: Thankyou for being soo patient.

This is the longest chapter I have ever writen and it is all thanks to the constant naging. (I mean encouragement) of a new friend I met online.

She is also responsible for the naming of Lavender, Parvati and Padma's Botique. When I was trying to find something to with the girls' love of Divination, she came back to me with the dictionary meaning of the word. Which happens to be 'To Be Divine.'

She has put up with mundane questions and found me alot of facts I couldn't have done without. My hat goes off to her and I offer 'PrettyLittleOwl'(lynsey) my heart felt thanks. oxox

Belle of the Ball

Hermione was still in stunned awe of what had occurred this morning as she made her way down to the dungeons to meet with Snape. She just couldn't get her head around what had happened.  
  
_'Why would Malfoy of all people want to suddenly build a bridge with her a lowly mudblood? He had made it quiet clear every opportunity he got to let her know exactly what he thought of her, so why the sudden change? Unless he truly has changed! And if that was true then should she give him a second chance?'  
_  
She supposed _'everybody deserved one and who was she to deny forgiveness when someone had enough courage to ask for it? If that is_ _what he truly sought'_ then she would give him a chance, it didn't mean she wouldn't be wary of him though.  
  
By the time she was finished in her musings she had unconsciously already knocked on the dungeon door and was currently face to face with the strict potions master, whom had one of his perfectly shaped dark eyebrows raised at her in question.  
  
He truly thought she had lost her marbles, he was working on lesson plans for the new year when a knock at the door caught his attention, when he had called enter nothing happened so mumbling something about incompetent colleagues he rose to open the door.  
  
Well you can understand why he thought she had gone completely batty, for she was standing there leaning against the doorframe staring straight at him, but more like through him. It was a little odd to say the least, people didn't allow there minds to wonder to the point of distraction when coming to his door, it just simply wasn't done.  
  
Finding a little amusement in the fact that she had come down here in such a state, he raised an eyebrow at her in mock question, as if to say well I'm waiting.  
  
Coming back to herself rather hastily, with much embarrassment in tow.  
  
"Professor! Sir, I'm so sorry I.... I guess I was a little distracted."  
  
Once he realized she was back to herself he swooped back to behind his desk saying. "Enough of your inane chattering girl. Sit." He motioned to the chair opposite him.  
  
"If I have to accommodate your insufferable presence for an extended period of time, I would appreciate it if you came to these sessions with your wits about you."  
  
Hermione was about to bristle openly at this comment, till she realized that he was her only source for information and training in her newly acquired talents. She muttered a weak "yes sir" and took her seat.  
  
He watched her eyes blaze at his comments about her presence and minds state and then saw how she collected herself and calmed down, 'good' he thought. _'This might not be to hard for her to control.'  
_  
"Miss Granger." Snape started in his most demanding classroom tone.  
  
"You are going to have to harness a certain amount of control in letting your emotions and thoughts run away with you, now that you are obviously starting to come into a wealth of power. It would be prudent for you to start exercising some form of meditation. Unless you would like an unexpected repeat of what happened yesterday?"  
  
Not waiting for her to answer he continued. "You could have put everyone around you in danger, with the uncontrolled power bursts you allowed yourself to display yesterday, a purely emotion outburst like that should be avoided at all costs in the future."  
  
Feeling completely chastened she looked down towards the hands resting in her lap and all she could think was. _'Git .How was I supposed to know that would happen, it wasn't like I asked for it.'  
_  
"Miss Granger, you may think me a git all you like, the fact of the matter is whether you asked for it or not, you are going to come into an immense amount of power that will need to be controlled and childish name calling with your lack of comprehension for the danger that you put your peers in yesterday, I am swiftly coming to the conclusion that you are completely undeserving of such a gift."  
  
During his energetic rant, Hermione had snapped her head at the fact that he had read her thoughts. _'Must be part of his powers'_ was a fleeting thought, then as she listened to him go on about how she was childish and had no respect for her peers _'why she was the most_ _respectful person she knew'_ then the final blow came when he voiced that he thought her completely undeserving. Well that was it ladies and gentlemen she would take no more of his scornful abuse.  
  
She stood up with such force that it sent her chair flying backwards, splintering upon impact of the cold dungeon floor, she thumped her hands down heavily down on the desk, leaned in so she was face to face with him and started to tear his ass right back.  
  
"Just who the fuck do you think you are?" Snape visibly winced at the expletive she dished out towards him, not being used to the usually timid girl using such language.  
  
"I think I have the right to think what the hell I like about you! You call me childish for name calling, yet that is all you ever do to me call me names. _'Insufferable know-it-all'_ and my personal favourite _'silly_ _little girl.'_ But no, that's not enough is it? You have the gall to call me undeserving! And yet here you are Death Eater extraordinaire and you think you are more deserving? I think not! Why you must have committed heinous atrocities with your 'gifts'" she sneered very unattractively at him.  
  
He was flabbergasted, absolutely speechless, of course she was voicing things he had thought about for many years. It was more the fact that she was voicing them, and straight to his face no less, he had to at least admire that.  
  
He was starting to get uncomfortable, Hermione's eyes were boring right into his, flashing with an angry fire as he had never seen them before, well directed at him anyway. A soft breeze had come forth out of nowhere and her hair was starting to fly madly backwards the more heated she got, to tell you the truth he was starting to get a little scared.  
  
Well not scared perse as Snapes did not get scared but it didn't look like she was even near finished and he dare not interrupt an angry and powerful witch who had little control over her powers.  
  
"But let's not forget how you switched sides to redeem yourself. And me being the _'silly little girl'_ you are so fond of calling me, had thought to pay you back for all your so called sacrifices by discovering a way to remove your disgusting mark!"  
  
At this Snapes eyes went wide with shock and his jaw hung slack from his mouth.  
  
"Yes that's right." She continued. "Wipe it off, completely gone. But no being the greasy git and great big bat that you are had to walk in at a crucial point and ruin the whole bloody thing! And if that wasn't bad enough! Not only did you screw up something that could have been a miracle! No you had to screw up something that could have been a starting point to cure all kinds of ailments of the magical and muggle world."  
  
Having finished her unexpected hissy fit, she turned around and tore out of the room shattering the door as she slammed it shut behind her.

Snape sat there in seat absolutely dumbfounded, not only did he thank his lucky stars that he had managed to come out of that unscathed, well physically anyway. But he had seriously fucked up.  
  
He remembered now the folder that had been left behind when Miss Granger had exited the lab. Rising swiftly he went back to fetch it, if it still happened to be there.

{}

Hermione rushed into her quarters, grabbed her purse, her cloak, a handful of floo-powder screamed "The burrow" and was whisked away in a burst of flames.  
  
She stumbled out of the fireplace and grasped hold of the kitchen table to stop herself from falling and it was then that she broke down and started to cry. Oh she couldn't believe it, the way she had behaved towards Professor Snape, the awful things she had said to him she wouldn't be surprised if he cancelled her apprenticeship and refused to tell her anything about what becoming a mage. She couldn't go back it was all so terrifyingly embarrassing.  
  
To say the Weasley's were surprised was to say the least; they were sitting around the kitchen table finishing up a late breakfast, when none other than Hermione Granger came hurtling out of their fireplace and proceeded to grasp the table and cry, to make it worse every single Weasley was home for the holidays.  
  
The goblins had seen fit to give Bill a break from curse breaking for some vacation time. Charlie was nursing a wounded arm from working with Dragons and as such had earned himself some long awaited respite. Percy hadn't left for the ministry yet, the twins Fred and George didn't open the joke shop for another half an hour, Ron didn't start training with the Chudley Canons for another two weeks and Ginny had yet to decide what she was going to do this year.  
  
Molly Weasley seeing the poor distraught girl was first to react, she gathered Hermione up in her arms and led her into the lounge, hugged and stroked her hair while she wept her little heart out.  
  
Ron immediately thinking the worst, that Hermione had been attacked or something just as awful went to run in there to get to the bottom of what had made one of his best friends so upset, he was pulled back into his chair by Mr Weasley saying that.  
  
"What ever the problem is Ron, she's in capable hands with your mother."  
  
He turned towards Ginny and asked her. "Why don't you go and see if Hermione needs anything dear?"  
  
When Ginny entered the lounge Hermione had calmed down a lot and was gently sniffling in the arms of Molly with the occasional hiccup.  
  
Hermione lifted her head and gave a weak smile to the two Weasley women.  
  
She blurted out everything that had happened in the last 24 hrs and swore them to secrecy, as she wasn't sure whether or not she was allowed to share the news of her gift, She did feel a lot better having off loaded some of her stress on good friends.  
  
Molly pulled her into another embrace and rubbed her arms gently.  
  
"I'm not sure what to make of the Malfoy boys sudden interest Hermione but if he's genuine and you want to give him that chance, then I do believe that you are going to need a new outfit for your dinner tonight."  
  
"Oh, Molly I just don't know everything has been so confusing the last few days I'm not sure if I'm up for dinner tonight."  
  
"Nonsense." Ginny scolded her.  
  
"I'll come with you to Diagon alley, I know a few great places we can go, besides I need to pick some stuff up there anyway."  
  
"But Ginny, I don't even know if I'm going to have an apprenticeship to go back to, how can I even think about going on a date when I might not even be welcome back at Hogwarts."  
  
"You don't worry yourself about that now my dear." Molly started.  
  
"I'll go and straighten this mess out with Dumbledore, you'll see sweetheart you won't have anything to worry about." Patting Hermione's leg in a reassuring gesture.  
  
"Now you two had better clean yourselves up if your going out." She finished in a business like manner and she bustled out the room to clean up the breakfast mess before flooing over to see Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny was dragging Hermione through Diagon alley by the hand, prattling on about this fabulous new boutique that's opened up and how she just had to get her new clothes from there.  
  
Hermione was numbly following her long time friend, still worried about what was to become of her position at Hogwarts. All of a sudden Ginny came to a halt and consequently Hermione ungracefully ran into the back of her, gathering herself together she looked up to the store front and it was huge.  
  
The whole store front was painted in a sickly bright lavender colour, There were four huge shop front windows containing various moving mannequins, all covered in various out fits. Some were displaying fashionable casual wear others wore a more modern funky style and some of them displayed most elegant formal gowns she had ever seen in her life, she looked to the door and noticed the name of the store.  
  
_**'To Be Divine'  
**_  
Ginny turned to Hermione positively beaming.  
  
"Hermione your going to love this place they have everything, just wait till you see inside."  
  
Hermione gave Ginny a weak smile just before she was pulled through the door.  
  
And Ginny was not exaggerating, the place was bloody huge; If she wasn't a witch and didn't know about magic she would have been very puzzled indeed. It had obviously been magically altered to fit in the second floor, which was just as huge as expansive as the first. All the walls were done in a pastel lavender colour and there were silver trimmings bordering them, it was actually quiet tasteful.  
  
When she looked around some more she noticed that there was indeed a large selection to chose from and it didn't look like you would have to worry spotting someone wearing the same outfit as you either and what's more it looked like they only tailored for women.  
  
Hermione had to admit she was quiet impressed with this new boutique that had found it's way into Diagon alley. Just then she heard high pitch squealing interrupting her musings. She looked around and heading straight for her arms flaying and faces bright was none other than. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patill.  
  
Hermione didn't even have time to think as she was whisked into hugs and kisses on the cheek with even more squeals thrown in for good measure.  
  
"Hermione darling, how have you been? We saw Ginny a few weeks ago and she did promise to bring you in." Lavender started to gush before Parvati cut in.  
  
"Yes darling it is so good to see you again. I simply can't wait to get you fixed up with some new threads."  
  
During the final battle; which took place at Hogwarts, Hermione had become pretty good friends with the two girls, having had to rely on one another in a time of war, working closely together in preparation and planning, it was only inevitable.  
  
Of course they had all grieved and mourned the loss of fellow fighters after the war together as well and they had all developed a kind of bond with one another.  
  
But as people had finally come to terms with their losses and were thinking about their futures they had drifted apart and lost touch with each other.  
  
They were dragging Hermione around the store now shoving dresses and outfits up against her person and chatting away excitedly.  
  
"Oh Hermione you just wouldn't have believed the places we've seen." She heard Parvati say when Lavender took over with.  
  
"Oh yes, we travelled just about everywhere, we toured all the major fashion places and we even visited a few countries that were extremely uncommon but provided us with endless wells of inspiration."  
  
"That's great you guys." Hermione said feeling a lot more cheery than she had felt before, the girls had obviously enjoyed their time holidaying around the world and had settled into something they truly loved.  
  
"Hello Hermione, it's so good to see you after all this time." Interrupted Padma, Parvati's twin sister pulling Hermione into a warm embrace as she kissed each cheek.  
  
"Thanks Pad. It's good to see you too. I didn't know you had an interest in fashion as well?"  
  
"Oh dear me no Hermione, I wouldn't even know where to start, I balance the books and take care of the business side of things, where thinking of opening an outlet in Hogsmeade you know, to extend the business and appeal to the younger students up at Hogwarts. I've run the numbers and I think it's safe to say that it would be a profitable move."  
  
"That's great you guys, you know you've really done well for yourselves, I can't think of anyone else you would deserve success more than you guys."  
  
"Oh don't be silly Hermione, everybody deserves success now the wars over."  
  
"I suppose your right, it's just good to see you all so happy and doing really well." Hermione responded with a heart felt smile.  
  
"Well tell us now young lady." Lavender started. "What are you doing with yourself now? Have you got a boyfriend yet?"  
  
Everybody turned to Hermione expectantly.  
  
"Well... nothing as interesting as you guys I can assure you, I'm doing my training to become a mediwitch and at the moment I'm working under Professor Snape to obtain my potions mistress certificate."  
  
The girls looked back at her absolutely horrified, seeing this Hermione quickly added.  
  
"Oh no, it's ok he's not so bad really, he is still snarky and sarcastic as ever but he is a master and I'm really glad to be learning from him he is the best in his field you know" she said in her know-it-all voice, when they still looked sceptical she added.  
  
"Besides I only have a year left with him and then I will be training under madam Pomfrey for one more year before I take over the schools mediwitch position, since Pomonia is retiring the end of next year."  
  
"Well that's ok I suppose." Said Padma. "At least you won't have to work with Snape to much longer."  
  
Giving a cheeky grin that they all shared, though Hermione's was a little forced, she still wasn't sure what the result of this mornings out burst was going to be and blushed at the memory. Which the girls interpreted was for the issue of a beau.  
  
"Soooo." Said Parvati. "What about a beau? Anyone special?"  
  
At this Hermione really did colour considerably.  
  
"OOOOOO There is!" Squealed Lavender. "Come on you have to tell us who it is."  
  
"Actually." Hermione started slowly. "I'm not dating anyone." And after a brief pause she added. "Perse."  
  
"I knew it!" exclaimed Parvati. "Who? Give us some details."  
  
"Well, I'm not dating anybody, but I do have a date tonight."  
  
"Who? Stop keeping us in suspense, your doing it on purpose."  
  
"Well the thing is, tonight I have a date with. Draco Malfoy." She said the last part a little quieter.  
  
There was a collective "Oh" and Hermione proceeded to explain about the letter and what it had said, well the girls being girls all started to coo and simper about how romantic it was to have one of the most eligible bachelors beg for forgiveness and wanting to make amends and in no time at all Hermione was walking out the door, with over half a dozen bags of clothes from "To Be Devine"heavily discounted of course because she was such a good friend.  
  
So feeling a lot better about herself now she suggested to Ginny that they stop for lunch before proceeding to get her hair done and heading back to Hogwarts.

{}

Molly Weasley was sitting across from Dumbledore sipping tea in his office, she had just finished telling Albus about everything that had occurred this morning, from what had happened between Hermione and Severus, to the girls leaving for Diagon alley to go shopping and was patiently waiting for his reply.  
  
"Molly, first I want to say thank you for coming to see me straight away, poor Hermione must have been extremely distraught this morning and is no doubt still anxious about what is going to happen, sadly it is not my call in this case, but rest assured that I will be having a long talk with Severus when you go."  
  
"Quiet alright Albus, I thought you might be able to sort this out if you had enough notice, I trust you will ask Severus to be lenient on her and if I am the only thing standing in the way of you tending to this problem I best be off and let you deal with it, god knows my lot are probably climbing the walls waiting for lunch."  
  
She said with a little chuckle before she flooed back to the burrow.

{}

It was around midday that we find our potions master, sitting in a high winged back chair, nursing his seventh or eighth snifter of fire whiskey.  
  
Wallowing in self-pity and a tremendous amount of guilt over his behaviour and attitude towards Miss Granger.  
  
He was staring blankly at the wall in front of the fire and spread out upon the table in front of him and all across his lap was Miss Granger's research.  
  
This is how Albus found him, when he arrived through the open door to Severus' private quarters.  
  
Silently Albus approached and sat in the chair next to him and cleared his throat gently to get his young colleague's attention.  
  
Severus had known the headmaster was there, he sighed and looked to Albus with a look of pure grief upon his face and whispered.  
  
_"How was I supposed to know she was working on something like this Albus?"  
_  
"My dear boy, I do believe she didn't want to get your hopes up if she was unsuccessful."  
  
"But why did she seek to work on such a thing in the first place?"  
  
"Severus, Hermione appreciates your intelligence, she is very honoured to be working with the top potions master in the world." Here Severus let out a soft snort.  
  
"No matter what you think of yourself Severus, there are people around you that care about you deeply. Hermione is not like most young women her age and even you can't deny that. She has a maturity level that is beyond her years, after she had started this research Severus, she came to me to discuss who she should ask for help to solve the problem."  
  
Headmaster paused briefly to conjure a small table next to him, complete with a pot of tea and biscuits before he continued.  
  
"I asked her why she had not considered going straight to you? Hermione was very adamant that I not discuss her research with you, on the grounds that you would take it as an intrusion on your privacy. Not only that she also confided in me that she felt that you should be paid back some how for all the endless torture you put yourself through."  
  
"What ever I suffered in that time Albus was my own doing and nothing more that what I deserved for my past misdeeds." He sneered into his glass.  
  
"Severus when are you going to learn that you have surpassed making up for you youthful indiscretions? You forget Hermione took over all the extra brewing of medical potions when you would come back from meetings to bloody and bruised to attend to extra work. She watched you work yourself into the ground gathering information for the cause, Severus I was at the final battle, and I watched you throw yourself in front of a curucio for her so she could help Harry get to Voldermort. She wanted to do this for you my boy, to give you some form of freedom from the past that you regret so much."  
  
"The hours Albus, the hours that she must have put into this and I ruined it, not only that I was cruel and damn well out of place treating her the way that I did. How can I even look her in the face knowing all of this now?"  
  
Severus let out a long mournful sigh before downing the rest of his whiskey and pouring himself another.  
  
The headmaster rose from his chair and squeezed Severus' shoulder fondly and said.  
  
"Severus I suggest you have a talk with Hermione, unless you wish to terminate her apprenticeship? You also have the task of helping her control her new stores of power, it would be a lot easier if you two cleared the air between you and started to work together instead of against each other."  
  
With that the headmaster left the potions master contemplate everything he had said, hoping against hope that he could find away to forgive himself and start living a new life.

{}

By the time Hermione had flooed back to her quarters it was five o'clock and she was buggered, honestly who new you get so worn out just from shopping it was ridiculous really.  
  
She decided she was in great need of rest if she was going to be in any sort of company tonight and rested for an hour or so before she got up and started to get ready for her evening out.  
  
Hermione soaked in the tub for a further hour with a blissfully empty mind she knew she would have to sort things out with professor Snape, but decided that for tonight she wouldn't think about it and would deal with it tomorrow.  
  
She was still a little unsure of what to expect from Malfoy, well 'Draco' now she supposed and was feeling a little anxiety about how the evening was going to go.  
  
Trying not to worry herself over it too much, she started to change into her new clothes and do her hair and make up.  
  
She had specifically decided to wear a mugglish outfit tonight to see what sort of reaction in would garner from her old nemesis.  
  
It was exactly eight by the time she had finished, which is exactly what she had wanted she wasn't going to be waiting around in the entrance for him to arrive, he could wait and receive her.  
  
With that thought in mind she slowly made her way down to the castles stairs to the entrance hall.

{}

Severus sat for a good few hours contemplating everything the headmaster had said.  
  
Finally having had enough of his self induced pity party, he threw his glass into the fire and watched as the flames roared to life with the aid of the alcohol.  
  
He rose from his chair, retrieved a sober up potion and headed for the shower, he figured he would meet his godson in the entrance hall before miss Granger arrived and see if he could figure out an ulterior motive for his young godson.  
  
He couldn't see how Lucius was agreeing to his son wishing to court a muggle born witch; Lucius was one of the most obsessive people he had ever met when it came to the purity of his family's bloodline. He had to be up to something that was for sure.  
  
Although Snape new Lucius had only switched sides when it was clear he would be facing Azkaban, he was one of the only true companions he had ever sought to socialize with since the beginning of his youth.  
  
Even witnessing the monstrous things that Lucius Malfoy was capable of and having participated in a few of them along side him, he had always had an easy flowing camaraderie with the man a mutual respect for intelligent conversation and the finer things in life.  
  
Approaching the entrance hall Severus could see Draco waiting patiently by the doors, as he got closer and he noticed that the young man looked extremely confident and slightly smug.  
  
_'Pfft when has a Malfoy looked anything but confident and extremely smug'?  
_  
Draco inclined his head in a formal bow. "Uncle Severus" He said in greeting.  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't call me that Draco."  
  
"As you wish, Severus" The young man answered with a smirk.  
  
Snape sent a glare towards Draco before answering stiffly that. "Uncle Severus was fine."  
  
"I understand you are escorting Miss Granger out this evening." It was more a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes." Was the only reply Draco offered his godfather.  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes a little at the boys' curt response.  
  
"And how does your father feel about this sudden interest in Miss Granger?" He asked meeting Draco's steely Blue eyes with his endless black ones.  
  
Severus noticed an unusual glint in his eyes as he responded with.  
  
"He has been very encouraging, He is of the opinion that the war is over and that if we are to truly have peace, then it is time to put aside petty differences if we are to make progress."  
  
"Hmmm." Was Severus' only reply. He did not believe that for one minute, he made up his mind there and then; that he would pay a visit to his old friend and see if he could gauge what was really going on.  
  
At that moment the two gentle men noticed Hermione making her way down the last few steps and heading towards them.  
  
She looked stunning, she was wearing an oriental style dress, and it was a beautiful bright red colour that only proved to enhance her perfect milky white skin.  
  
It had gold embroidery of tiny bonsai trees' stitched delicately into the material. There was one slit up each side of the dress and it hugged her body perfectly, showing of her toned legs.  
  
That were only made to look more appetising, by the stiletto styled red heels she wore upon her feet. Her hair was swept up loosely away from her face, with perfectly formed shinny curls that were cascading down her back, littered with tiny jasmine flowers.  
  
And she had taken their breath away. So stunning was this creature before them that she had to clear her throat to get their attention.  
  
Severus recovered the quickest and gave a formal bow delivered with a. "Good evening Miss Granger."  
  
When he looked up their eyes met and each darted their eyes away for the same reasons.  
  
Embarrassment, over their actions from the mornings encounter.  
  
Draco stepped forward immediately, internally puzzling over what that reaction was all about.  
  
He elegantly took Hermione's hand and brought to his lips and brushed his warm soft lips across it, Hermione blushed prettily at the formal gesture and Draco straightened up.  
  
"Your carriage awaits you my lady, if you will excuse us uncle Severus we must be off."  
  
Hermione threw a puzzled look at the professor over the 'uncle' business but Snape just bowed politely and said. "Of course if you will excuse me."  
  
Before he swept off down to his dungeons to grab a travelling cloak before heading off to Malfoy Manor.  
  
Draco turned to Hermione offered the crook of his arm and as she took it they headed off out the door to the carriage that a waited.  
  
What she saw took her breath away before stood one of the most beautiful carriages she had ever seen; it was pristine white almost glowing against the night.  
  
With fine gold paint bordering the windows and doorframe and stationed at the front were two beautiful white Pegasus'.  
  
Draco helped her into the carriage, before climbing in himself. He sat across from her and said.  
  
"Don't tell me I finally rendered the Gryffindor-know it-all speechless?"  
  
But she knew from the tone in his voice that he was only teasing her and smiled knowingly at back at him.  
  
The carriage ride went off with little chatter each gazing out of the windows at the beautiful night sky lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Draco had been rendered absolutely speechless himself _'geez'_ he thought to himself, _'if the mudblood didn't scrub up better than anything he could have imagined, May Merlin strike me dead. I'm going to thoroughly enjoy fucking the guts out of the chit till she bares me an heir.'  
_  
Though he did notice that she had chosen a totally muggle outfit, not that he had any complaints as he sat there, discretely ogling her from his seat across from her.  
  
He also noticed she had managed to pick something that showed her house pride as the dress was in essence done in gold and red, she was obviously trying to test him to see if he would react, '_quiet Slytherin_ _of her really'_ when he thought about it.  
  
They arrived at a small city that she didn't catch the name of as they had been flying through the air, as Draco helped her out of the carriage she looked up to a building that looked fairly tall.  
  
She took his offered arm and he led her to the entrance, once inside he escorted her to a lift of sorts and once inside and the doors close they opened again almost instantly.  
  
She was staring at a site that took her breath away, they were at least 300 feet in the air, there was no roof but it had obviously been charmed to a certain temperature, as she didn't feel a change.  
  
All she could see was miles of stars and streetlights in the night sky it was simply beautiful. She the most stunning of smiles upon Draco, which he returned with a small grin of his own and the slight bow of his head acknowledging her pleasure in the surroundings.  
  
Soon they were seated in a table on the outer edge of the circular room, which Hermione had just noticed was slowly rotating to give you a good view of the nighttime scenery.  
  
They ordered their meal, grilled field mushrooms with basil and olive oil for an appetizer. Creamy pumpkin soup for an entrée. Steamed Salmon with grilled capsicum and eggplant for their main. Only to be followed up by a rich baked strawberry cheesecake.  
  
Draco was being such a gentleman she didn't know if she could take much more of this, It was a nice change from his youthful prat filled days, but this was just ridiculous she felt like she wanted to scream.  
  
After eating their mushrooms, Draco decided the awkward silence had gone on long enough.  
  
"How is your wine Hermione? Can I get you some more?"  
  
"Yes thank-you Draco that would be wonderful."  
  
"Have you read the latest study on improving the dreamless sleep potion, I noticed they're trying to improve it so that it's not addictive if used for a long period of time."  
  
And that was it ladies and gentleman they were off. Discussing how they would research it each putting forth plausible ideas.  
  
They had been chatting animatedly and were having quiet a good time if they did say so themselves they hadn't even noticed when their main courses arrived.  
  
Things had quieted down a little now, and that uncomfortable silence was back.  
  
"Hermione, I feel I must bring this up since you were kind enough to give me the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"Draco please, you don't need to say anything, I can tell that you are no longer the same person you were when we were in school. You have matured a lot and I must say that I'm glad that you decided to rethink your outlook on life, I have enjoyed myself a lot tonight and I never thought that we would have the same thirst for academia."  
  
"I have always been fond of academic pursuits I find that even though I do not need to work to support myself, I couldn't stand not exercising my brain, I just have this thirst for knowledge where if I learn enough and truly try to understand, that maybe one day I will be able to make a difference."  
  
He had said the last part of his speech with such conviction, that Hermione couldn't help but be drawn into him. She had reached across the table to take his hand in hers.  
  
"Draco I am absolutely positive that if you truly want to accomplish something that you will be able to do just that and more."  
  
He was looking into her eyes and saw that they were shinning with honesty and affection.  
  
_'This won't take any effort at all, I've got her eating out the palm of my hand with that making the world a better place rubbish. She really is gullible, that's what you get when you're a Gryffindor I suppose.'  
  
_"I feel the same way about you Hermione, you really are a rare gem and I know that you will achieve great things as well."  
  
Hermione blushed a little at the faith he had displayed in her to achieve her goals, she wasn't used to this new improved Draco Malfoy but she was going to try her hardest to get to know him better.  
  
"Thank you Draco that's very kind of you."  
  
"Nonsense, how could anyone not have faith in the Gryffindor-know-it-all. You know you scored the highest NEWTS in twenty six years, that's quiet an accomplishment you know."  
  
"Yes but I do recall you came a very close second."  
  
"Yes but you even managed to beat out uncle Severus and that is not a feat easily accomplished, I would be feeling extremely proud if I were you."  
  
"Thank you Draco, but I fear if you keep singing my praises the way you are I may never be able to fit my head into the elevator door."  
  
"Never fear my dear, I know a few nifty deflation charms."  
  
Draco and Hermione shared a quiet laugh and all to soon dessert was finished and they were now back in their carriage heading towards Hogwarts.  
  
Draco sat on the same side as her this time, as it was later the night air was cooler and Hermione had not brought a wrap she shivered slightly. Which of course Draco noticed immediately since he hadn't taken his eyes from her body since they sat in their chair.  
  
He firmly wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her to him and enclosing her within the warmth of his cloak, he bent his head slightly into her hair and inhaled deeply. _'Jasmine.'  
_  
Hermione was quiet content herself, snuggled up closely to Draco greedily taking in all the warmth, she could smell a rather expensive.... '_Muggle'_ cologne CK if she remembered correctly, it had been ages since she had been anywhere near a muggle shopping centre. She had slowly nodded off to sleep, it had been a long day after all.  
  
When they arrived at the Hogwarts entrance doors Draco turned her face up gently and placed a light kiss on her lips to wake her.  
  
Which she did lazily her eyes slowly fluttering open and a small shy smile appeared on her face as she looked into the eyes of her once hated peer.  
  
He was about to descend upon her lips once more, when all of a sudden the door to the carriage was wrenched open and a loud. "Har-money." Reached their ears. Hermione blushed furiously at being caught in such an embarrassing position, Draco looked extremely pissed at being interrupted.  
  
_'What the fuck was Viktor Krum doing here anyway, did the man not have the common sense to see that they were sharing an intimate evening and they did not want to be interrupted by the likes of this oaf, honestly the man had no idea what the words social etiquette meant.'  
_  
Next thing Draco new Hermione was leaping out of the carriage and into the burly seekers arms screaming.  
  
"Viktor what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Why aren't you in Bulgaria with you Quidditch team?"  
  
Viktor chuckled as he swung Hermione around. _'She would never_ _change.'_ Viktor thought.  
  
"V'one Question at a time my sweet Har-money, I am 'ere to take ova' thee flying instruction 'vor thee year, Madam Houch took some 'oliday's for a year. I did not 'ave time to owl you, I 'vas very busy to get here and get settled. And last but not least I 'ave taken thee year off from Quidditch and I 'ave not decided if I shall return to it."  
  
Viktor smiled down at Hermione now that her feet were back on the ground even in her heels he was a substantial amount taller than what she was.  
  
"That's great Viktor, I noticed you have been practicing your English, you are getting very good you can nearly say my name."  
  
Draco cleared his throat behind the pair of old friends, Hermione immediately blushed at her behaviour. _'How could I be so rude, what he must think of me now.'  
_  
"Draco I am terribly sorry, I did not mean to disregard you in such a way, please forgive my bad manners. You remember Victor Krum from our fourth year Tri-wizard tournament?" At Draco's nod Hermione continued.  
  
"We have been friends ever since corresponding by owl with one another."  
  
Draco wasn't quiet sure how to take this news. _'Did this mean that she and Krum were together? If so she would not have leaned in to kiss me before Krum opened the bloody door, talk about timing.'  
_  
"Viktor." Draco nodded courtly towards the rather larger Bulgarian man.  
  
"Draco." Viktor responded in kind.  
  
Viktor turned to Hermione offering the crook of his arm and said.  
  
"Hermione allow me to escort you to your rooms." Hermione looked between the two young men and wasn't quiet sure what to do in such a predicament. _'Draco just took me out for a lovely evening, would it be rude to allow Viktor to take me to my rooms?'  
_  
Hermione settled her brown shinning eyes on Draco's cool steal ones.  
  
"Draco would you mind if we left this evening here? There is no point in making you work all the way through the castle, when Viktor will make sure I get in all right."  
  
"Of course Hermione, thank you for not wanting to inconvenience me it is very thoughtful of you."  
  
Draco stepped forward and took Hermione's hand in his he brought it slowly to his lips, never once breaking eye contact with her as he caressed the back of her hand with his mouth.  
  
Hermione was feeling a little over whelmed by the intensity in his eyes, like he was staking a claim on her or something, she blushed deeply mumbled a very shy "good night" and quickly pecked Draco on the cheek before she turned and took Viktor's offered arm and headed into the castle.

{}

Draco was seething big time all the way back to Malfoy Manor. _'Where the bloody hell had Krum come from? What was he doing here now? The more important question I should be asking is. If he is_ _going to be a problem?'_ He was going to have to speak with his father about this little hiccup. _'Gods I'm in for a long evening.'_

{}

Please, Please Review me. Thanx alicat XOXO.

Reviews:

themagicmare87: _I know there are a few little hiccups in the fic with spelling errors and such, but I haven't heard from my beta in ages and she was the best, I don't think I could replace her, so if your out there 'CanadianPixie' drop me a line I would love to have you back. yeah I hate soft cock Draco too lol. thank you for Reviewing._

Vespera3: _I am glad you are finding my fic interesting, that makes me feel really good about updating, thank you._

Hermione O'Rourke: _Thank you very much for your kind words of encouragement, it does motivate me into writing more I am glad that you are enjoying my fic._

Tracy3: _Thank you very much I do appreciate your review._

Romm: _You will have to keep reading to find out (lol) Thank you very much for your review._

Sage and Snape: _You just happen to be one of my own favourite authors and it means alot to me that you took the time to have a look at my little creation. Thank you for your kind words of encouragement and constructive criticism. P.S. I can't wait for your next update._


	7. Musings and New Resolves

Chapter 6  
  
Severus had donned his cloak, apparated outside Malfoy Manor and was waiting for someone to open the door.  
  
Just as his patience was wearing thin a cowed little house elf peered around the now open door looking suspicious.  
  
"Master Snape sir, sir is coming in? Tottles is taking your robes sir and is getting master Malfoy sir."  
  
Severus handed over his travelling cloak to the rambling elf and watched as the annoying little thing vanished with a pop.

{}

Lucius was a little puzzled as to why Severus would turn up at Malfoy Manner without prior arrangement. Not that he minded as Severus and him self got along very well and had a long history. Especially when they were in the service of the dark lord.  
  
He used to think it was poetic watching Severus work with his victims. He was always so calm and controlled in the way he would torture, rape and finally slay them.  
  
Unlike himself, who used to get caught up in, _'the thrill of the kill.'_ so to speak.  
  
He could never control his blood lust, the urge to cause extreme pain and maim his victims violently; he just never possessed that sort of command in the heat of the moment.

{}

Severus was standing in the foyer of _'The ever Grand Malfoy Manor, Honestly that arrogant wizard was over the top sometimes'_ he thought to himself as he eyed the extravagance around him distastefully.  
  
"Severus"  
  
He heard by way of greeting, he could already tell by Lucius' eyes that the man was a little puzzled as to why he would show up here out of the blue.  
  
"Lucius" He replied with a curt nod as his own reply.  
  
"Come through to the library my friend, it has been a while since we have shared a glass of fine brandy has it not?"  
  
"Indeed it has." Severus replied as he settled himself upon a comfortable chair in the library.  
  
The Malfoy's library was not the size of his own in Snape Hall, but it was nothing to scoff at either.  
  
The room was rather large and was two stories high. There was a second landing for easier access to peruse the books upon those walls, although ninety percent of the collection consisted of questionable text.  
  
The room was done in Slytherin colours of course. You couldn't expect anything less from Lucius Malfoy but with the fireplace lit, it did give off a rather comfortable atmosphere.  
  
"So my old friend what is on your mind?" Lucius asked as he handed Severus his brandy, before he settled him self across from his long time friend.  
  
Severus smirked.  
  
"What makes you think there is something on my mind Lucius? Can a wizard not visit with an acquaintance without an ulterior motive?"  
  
Lucius chuckled good-naturedly at Severus' words.  
  
"Of course he can. But not in your case Severus, you're Slytherin to the core and always have a motive."  
  
"Ah you have me there." Sipping his brandy before continuing.  
  
"I did actually come for a reason.... Miss Granger."  
  
He stated her name as an answer to the question.  
  
"Ah, I wondered who would be sent seeking information on that subject."

{}  
  
Lucius wasn't stupid enough to divulge any information to Severus, even if they were good friends. He knew where Severus' true loyalties lay. Especially when it came to that sodding lot of Gryffindors he had spied for during the war.  
  
Nobody sent me Lucius. I am here out of my own curiosity. I spoke to young Draco about how you felt about his new interest in Miss Granger and he said that you had given your blessing. Knowing the way you feel about having a certain lineage in your families' line. I found that a little odd."  
  
Lucius made a show of sighing and looking pensive.  
  
"Times have changed my friend. I have realized that my past actions and beliefs were not the answer to all the Wizarding worlds problems. It was foolish of me not to have seen it sooner. I am just grateful that I was able to correct my misjudgement in time."  
  
Lucius noticed Severus' doubtful look. He should have known it would take more than aloof regret to convince Severus. So he continued.  
  
"When Draco came to me and expressed an interest in Miss Granger. I was a little put out at first, but as I listened to him list all of the reasons why he wished to make amends with her and pursue her romantically."  
  
Here he noticed that Severus grimaced _'interesting' _he would have to think on that later.  
  
"I thought long and hard about his decision. She is after all a formidable witch in her own right; it would be foolish of me to fall into past prejudices and deny that such a strong and intelligent witch was not good enough for our family. I only hope that Miss Granger will allow Draco the time to show her, that he is indeed very sorry for the way he has behaved toward her. I would be honoured to call such a young lady family."

{}

Severus wasn't buying any of it. He knew there had to be more to the story somewhere, Lucius was never this yielding in anything unless it came with an extremely huge benefit. He topped up his glass before addressing the elder Malfoy with his concerns.  
  
"You do realize that she is currently under my tutelage at the moment don't you Lucius?"  
  
"Yes I had heard. It surprised me greatly if you must know; I don't believe you have ever taken on an apprentice. None the less I understand why you did so. From what I have been told, she is an academic genius."  
  
"That is correct. Though she would never here me say it."  
  
Severus replied with a smirk as Lucius chuckled.  
  
"The reason I point this out is; I am not in the habit of wasting my time and she still has a considerable amount of it left with me. I do not want to find out that I have spent time helping her perfect her abilities, only to have her come to me. Say she has changed her mind and wants to be married, so that she may breed. Quiet frankly, I think it would be a waste of a brilliant mind."  
  
"Any one would think you were fond of the girl the way you sing her praises Severus. If I didn't know any better I would say that you didn't want to see the poor girl married."  
  
Severus snorted at Lucius' last comments and rolled his eyes to show his disgust for what his host was implying.  
  
"As I said before. I would hate for her to be unable to reach her full potential. I think it would be best if you advised Draco not to let things get to serious to quickly. If Draco truly cares for her as much as he says he does, he will allow her this time to focus on her studies. She would end out resenting him for it later if he did not."  
  
"I'm sure you are correct Severus and I will speak to Draco about considering her future before getting to carried away with starting families and such."  
  
"That is all I am asking of you Lucius." 

{}   
  
Lucius however was struggling with an inner turmoil at Severus' words. He wanted Draco to sweep her off her feet marry and bed her as soon as possible though not particularly in that order he wasn't to fussed about that.  
  
He just needed to be able to make a show of welcoming a _'muggle-born' _into the family. Then unbeknownst to everyone else, acquire his heir from Rowena's bloodline into his own.  
  
The girl wasn't going to have any time to be able to grow resentful for not pursuing her career; he didn't plan on keeping her around for long after his task was accomplished.  
  
It looked like a few holes had turned up in his plans for Miss Granger. He was going to have to think of some way to manoeuvre around this new problem. Which shouldn't be too difficult he was a Slytherin after all.  
  
He hadn't expected Severus to covert her future with such an interest; he was going to have to think about this new turn of events when he had some time to him self.

{}   
  
Severus interrupted Lucius' inner musings stating.  
  
"It actually puzzles me. As to why he would wish to go through with the hassle of courting Miss Granger? I don't believe that Messer's Potter and Weasley will accept this turn of events graciously. No matter how much Draco wishes to make amends for past misdeeds. I certainly wouldn't mind being a fly on the wall for that little discussion though."  
  
The two wizards shared an amused chuckle at that last statement; they could just see the outraged faces of the dynamic duo upon hearing news that Draco Malfoy, was intending to openly court their beloved friend. Then Lucius retorted with his eyebrow raised.  
  
"I do believe the muggles have a saying that goes along the lines of 'Love conquers all' do they not?"  
  
"I do believe you're putting far to much faith in Draco's charms to be able to win the girl over Lucius. She is extremely stubborn and very realistic. He will have a hard time trying to woo her. Mark my words."  
  
"I don't know about that Severus. Malfoy men can be very persuasive when they have to be."  
  
Severus filed that statement away for further analyses, when he would have more time to think on it.  
  
Deciding that they had discussed his son's love life for long enough, Lucius turned the topic onto more neutral topics, which they discussed for an abundance of time before Severus finally took his leave.

{}

Severus was back at Hogwarts in his private chambers, he had shucked his robes and was now seated comfortably in front of a crackling fire.  
  
His shirt was unbuttoned and his bare feet were resting upon the coffee table. Causing shadows to dance across the floor.  
  
He sipped a very robust sauvignon from his collection, contemplating all the events that had taken place in the last few days.  
  
He decided that he was feeling extremely confused.  
  
He didn't like it, not one bit.  
  
The discovery of Grangers gift had come as a surprise; if he was really honest it was not that big a shock, apart from how they found out.  
  
That was one experience he didn't wish to recall tonight.  
  
The girl's thirst for knowledge was insatiable; combine that with the fact that she was able to follow it up, by performing the practical side of it perfectly should have been a major indicator.  
  
She was the most dedicated student he had ever taught; that was including an anal retentive Percy Weasley.  
  
She put her all into everything she did and prided herself on doing so. He admitted to himself; it was one of the things they had in common along with intelligence.  
  
She harboured a mind, which was only rivalled by his own and he had to admire that.  
  
Even though the threat of dating Trewlawny couldn't pull it from his lips.  
  
The sudden interests of the youngest Malfoy; was causing alot of his confusion.  
  
He was trying to look at it from all possible angles and it was making his head hurt.  
  
On one hand he could understand his godsons interest in the estimable Miss Granger. She was not an air headed fool, like the rest of the females her age.  
  
He had never seen her gossiping in the halls or giggling over boys. She had always carried herself with an air of maturity; that her peers were sadly lacking.  
  
Never possessing the need to dress up like a knockturn alley whore. Unlike a lot of the girl's that had been in her year.  
  
He thought that maybe Draco had finally grown tired of the simpering fools that usually flocked to his side?  
  
Maybe he had finally matured? And was looking for something more substantial from a female companion, than that of which he was exposed to.  
  
If you were to ask, him he decided Miss Granger was the cream of the date- able crop.  
  
The fact he just had that particular thought, was what had spurred him into pouring another glass of wine. Wondering how the hell he had come to that conclusion?  
  
Once he had refilled his glass and was settled back into his well worn; black velvet armchair. He began to ponder Draco's interest from another point of view.  
  
What if his interests had been borne from malice?  
  
She had after all topped him in absolutely everything.  
  
All her Professors had constantly praised her through out her schooling years.  
  
Excluding himself, it just wasn't in his nature to do so. Except for with his Slytherins of course.  
  
His godson though was another story entirely.  
  
However highly he reached, he never received the same extent of encouragement that she had been so readily offered.  
  
For the simple fact, that he had been a Slytherin.  
  
Therefore, he was considered evil from the get go. Not only by his peers in the other three houses, but also from the faculty.  
  
Most of the Professors were extremely distrustful of his house and never really wanted to give them an inch.  
  
This was Severus' reasoning for being completely biased in favour of his charges.  
  
He knew damn well that no one else would give them quarter. The poor little bastards received an invisible black mark against them, as soon as the sorting hat yelled Slytherin.  
  
Severus was being side tracked from his train of thought, because of resentment.  
  
He scowled at himself for that and poured another glass of wine.  
  
So. She showed him up all the time. A muggle-born witch, topping one of the most prominent, pureblooded family names in the Wizarding world.  
  
He could just imagine what Lucius had put Draco through over that.  
  
Especially when the dark lord had been around.  
  
Lucius would have viewed it as something akin to treason and weakness.  
  
Probably even accused him of failing to come first on purpose to defy him.  
  
Severus shuddered.  
  
Why the gods allowed Lucius Malfoy to procreate was beyond his contemplation.  
  
Maybe Draco was seeking revenge; on what happened to be an easy second nature to Granger?  
  
Maybe he sort to pay her back?  
  
For all the grief and beatings he would have suffered because of it. That alone would have been humiliating enough to seek revenge.  
  
It still didn't explain why Lucius was encouraging him?  
  
He was one shrewd, calculating, sick son of a bitch.  
  
Severus didn't like it; it wasn't sitting right with him at all.  
  
Lucius never allowed Draco to do anything with out his consent or explicit instruction. He ruled that boy's future with an iron fist.  
  
The fact that his son had gone to him and pleaded his case to pursue Miss Granger was,.. Well a load of bollix.  
  
There is no way in Hiaties that had occurred.  
  
He just couldn't picture Draco saying.  
  
"I'm in love with Hermione Granger, the mudblood witch and best friend to Harry Potter defeater of the dark lord."  
  
Let alone still being able to stand with the use of his legs, continuing to plead his case as to why.  
  
There is definitely no way at all that happened.  
  
Lucius was up to something he was sure of it.  
  
With that as his last thought. He knocked back the rest of his wine and sorted himself out for bed.

{}

It had been normal for Hermione to wake up exhausted, with books askew across her bed. This morning though, she rose unusually cheerful and so she decided to contemplate this.  
  
Maybe it was time for her to slow down and start enjoying herself more?  
  
She had always been in such a hurry, never stopping for a minute to breathe. Sleep had become a nuisance that only got in the way of all the work she had to do.  
  
She got out of bed with her new resolve firmly in place. She was going to enjoy this new-relaxed Hermione. Especially if she woke up feeling this good in the morning, a night out had been just what she needed.

{}

Severus was sitting at the lone round table in the great hall seeing as it was holidays and no students about, there was no need for there to be anymore other than that.  
  
The other professors were talking amongst themselves, when the doors to the great hall opened and admitted Hermione looking well rested and happy and on the arm of a different young man than that of which she had left on last night.  
  
Severus thought this was interesting, it looked as though things weren't going to go as easily for Draco as Lucius had seemed to think it would.  
  
He wasn't sure how he felt about this, he had just recognised the boy as one of the champions who had come to Hogwarts for the tri wizard tournament.  
  
_'Krum, the famous Quidditch player, but what the hell was he doing at Hogwarts?'  
_  
He vaguely remembered that it was this young man who had escorted Granger to the Yule ball that year, at the envy of most the girls in the school too. He decided he didn't like it and couldn't figure out why? And that made him like it even less.  
  
He turned to Albus and said with a sneer in place.  
  
"I didn't realize we were running a holiday inn for visitors this year headmaster."  
  
Albus chuckled at Severus' words good naturedly, wondering if the potions master knew why he felt so hostile towards the man, who had apparently monopolised all of Hermione's attention from the time she had entered for breakfast.  
  
"He is not a visitor Severus. He will be here for the school year replacing Madam Hooch while she is on her sabbatical."  
  
"It would have been nice to have been informed of this before hand."  
  
Severus replied catching Krum's eye with a glare.  
  
"I did try to contact you last night, but sadly I must have missed you as your quarters were decidedly empty."  
  
Severus heard the unasked question in that statement and knew Albus wanted to know where he had been, but he wasn't about to tell him. It would involve to many questions as to why he went and he wasn't sure he could find an answer to that.  
  
_"Hmmmm."_ Was the only answer he found to be polite enough that he wouldn't have to tell him, to keep his nose out of his business.  
  
Just then he overheard a snatch of conversation coming from Granger and Krum.  
  
_'Hermianny, it is such a beautiful morning per-haps you 'vill come s'vimming 'vith me a'vter break'vast 've could spend 'ze day together.'  
_  
'_That sounds like a wonderful idea Viktor I would be happy too.'  
_  
In what could only be described as a condescending tone.  
  
"I believe you will find, that Miss Granger has a prior engagement this morning that she has forgotten about?"  
  
Severus said it before he even realized he was going to say anything, for some reason he didn't want her to spend the day with this over developed ape.  
  
"Surely Hermianny, doe'z not have to do studies in the holi-days?"  
  
"I am afraid Mr Krum, that what Miss Granger does under my tutelage is none of your concern."  
  
Severus sneered. _'Who was this idiot to question him?'  
_  
Hermione for her part was at a loss, on one hand she didn't want to leave Viktor to his own devices on his first day in the castle and on the other hand, she had been completely out of line with Snape yesterday morning and really should put things right.  
  
"It's ok Viktor, I do have something I need to tend to this morning. Maybe we can catch up later in the afternoon?"  
  
She gave Viktor a warm smile, who nodded in return until Severus cut in once again with.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that Miss granger, there is a lot we need to work through before you may take your leave today."  
  
He threw her a piercing glare for good measure, communicating they had a lot indeed, that they would be discussing before she left his company today and with that he nodded to the other staff and left the hall, robes billowing behind him.

{}

_'Help' _the author needs her ego stroked.You love it? you hate it? Let me know.

_Chibi06_: LOL Thanks I think they got heaps of chemistry too. The only problem is, there happens to be chemistry flying around everywhere. cackles evil author.- There is a restaraunt here that I took my description from, maybe there is one in every country lol.

_Purplespottedhedwig_: Thankyou. You know we love to hate those Slytherins, how can we not they make the best fic's lol.

_Sage and Snape_: Yes Draco was a bit over done with the whole etiquette area, but he is trying to win her over lol, though he has a far bit of competition now. Snape doesn't really know much as you can see, but he is very suspicious of Lucius all the same. Thankyou for your review, it means alot that you took the time to give it, now get to work on that bloody update. LMAO.

_Colorain_: Thank you for the review. I know my spelling and grammer leaves alot to be desired and there is probably more in this on lol. But what can you do? I use spell/grammer check every few paragraphs and at the end. Do I'm not sure why it doesn't pick most of it up.

_Lonelygirl54_: Thanks for your review. hope to see another update from you too, soon.

Thanks guys, Please feed me reviews I can't live without 'em. makes me update quicker too. xoxoxox


End file.
